His Destiny at Sixteen
by Ultimate Ending
Summary: Lately, all Aang can think about is what his life would be like if the monks' waited to reveal he was the Avatar until he was sixteen. So much would be different and he stayed up late worrying about it. One-shot includes Kataang fluff


His Destiny at Sixteen

_Ultimate Ending_

_Lately, all Aang can think about is what his life would be like if the monks' waited to reveal he was the Avatar until he was sixteen. So much would be different and he stayed up late worrying about it. One-shot includes Kataang fluff _

* * *

Late at night, Aang brought his knees up to his chest as he sat on the sands of the Fire Nation's shore. Up above, the stars and moon were covered by the dark clouds conquering the night's sky and a cool breeze swept off the ocean giving him chills. It was really late. He hadn't gotten any sleep and the sun would probably rise within a few hours. Earlier when midnight arrived he was still in the discomfort of his guest bed, that's when he decided there wasn't any way he would fall asleep tonight. So he left his sleeping friends and went for a walk, only to end up at the beach. On the way he had found exactly sixteen sticks lying on the ground which were perfect for what he needed to do. Aang wouldn't be able to go to sleep until those same sixteen sticks were burned.

Taking a deep breath Aang the cold night nipped around him as if he were back at the South Pole. Despite the camp fire's attempt to warm him, his body still shivered from the winter in the Fire Nation. Granted there wasn't any snow, but at night it still could reach below freezing temperatures.

Suddenly Aang heard the wind whistle around increasing the awareness of his surroundings, but no matter what he wasn't going back inside. Not yet anyways. The sixteen sticks were burned lightly from the small flames he bended. He didn't want to demolish the sticks right away because he needed this time to think- he needed this alone time all day. It wasn't just an ordinary day. Today was the night he turned sixteen himself. And he didn't know how to intake the fact.

The fact was one-hundred and four years ago, the monks had announced he was the Avatar. Monk Gyatso had admittedly apologized he wished Aang didn't have to know that fact until he was sixteen: today. One-hundred years had past since then. If he wasn't told he was the Avatar when he was twelve, he never would have run away. He never would have been frozen in the ice.

Exactly today, one-hundred years ago, he would have been announced as Avatar. He _just_ would have learned his destiny. His life would have been rewritten if the monks had waited till he was the proper age. It all depends if it was a good or bad thing. One he would always love, no matter what, was all the friends he had by his side now. They were all close to him and he would never take them for granted. Ever.

As Aang sat watching the sticks continue to burn and flicker, he thought again about the monks. Could he be dead right now with all his other people? The thoughts disturbed him; the thought that just the monks deciding to tell him early caused him to not die with the rest of them. He was still able to end the war because of that four year difference. It seemed so simple to look at it that way- destiny had put him on his path and now he was here one-hundred years in the future where he should have been dead; in the ground. Destiny was a strange concept, destiny was what made him meet Katara, Sokka, Toph and everyone one else who wondered into his life. Everything was destiny. And it maybe easy to follow but it was hard to know for sure where it was taking you, but in the end Aang had found his way. He knew this was exactly the place he had to be. The friends inside the house were the exact people he'd share his life with.

Slowly as the minutes passed the fire blew the ashes along with the wind. Aang's body shivered from the harsh temperature but he tried to stay warm, sticking out his hands towards the orange flames. A couple of the sixteen sticks were nearly crumbles of scored bark and the fact made his eyes a little brighter. Sixteen. He was sixteen; and it was still unusual. At first he expected to feel different, but nothing changed. Everything about him self was still the same as he was when he was fifteen. There was no epiphany that came with the perks of being an Avatar. He was still Aang- the last airbender; apparently with nothing better to do then watch sticks burn.

Taking a glimpse out into the ocean, it glittered from the moon and right away he thought of Katara. It'd been four years since they met and they haven't separated since. Neither of them wanted to. Besides everyone already considered each other family and families don't separate, they stuck together.

Through the years he got to see Katara grow up and he was so happy he was able to. If it were possible she looked just as amazing- maybe more amazing than she did years ago. She didn't grow much taller, give a couple of inches and also she kept her long, dark hair. Katara was Katara and the biggest change he had seen was her face thin out and become sharper. He sighed as he mentally pictured her sitting next to him on the beach. Even her figure had changed with a wider frame, but she was still built like a bender and ready for action. Everything about her was great. Just the image of her made his face warmer.

The two were closer then they ever were before and nothing could've made Aang any happier. Since he was now older and more mature she seemed to enjoy their closeness just as much as he did. This last year he'd finally surpassed her height by a few inches and she told him how surreal it was that he was getting so big all of a sudden. Officially when she had told him that, he was thankful for growth spurts; even if the growing pains were terrible sometimes.

Continuing to stare at the ocean's waves creeping up the shore, he suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes ten feet away. He knitted his eyebrows thinking it was probably an animal but unconsciously straightened his posture just in case it was anything dangerous. But right then the girl who always seemed to be on his mind emerged. His eyes rose not expecting her to be up this early.

"Aang," she stifled a yawn, "what are you still doing up? It's way too early to be sitting outside in this freezing weather." Crossing her arms around herself, she took a step in Aang's direction.

He frowned slightly at her worrying. Katara always seemed to worry about him too much; it was nice sometimes, but all the other times it made him feel like he was doing something wrong when he wasn't. As for the question he wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. Nothing bad would come of it, but she would still ask questions. And he just didn't feel like giving answers. "I should ask you the same thing," Aang countered, his lips twitching into a smirk. "You're up early, too."

"Yea, I am," she admitted easily, "but you're avoiding the point. All day you were distant and barely spoke to anyone. So something has to be wrong, you haven't slept all night." She walked away from the bushes and approached his side, sitting herself down on the soft sand beside him. "Tell me what's on your mind, Aang. Besides you get kind of weird when you don't sleep."

He couldn't help but chuckle, playing a weak smile across his face. Aang knew very well what lack of sleep did to him and he hoped he didn't have to be that way again.

After a moment of silence between them Katara raised her eyes upon the distracted Aang. The whole days she was anxious from the abnormal silence treatment and she wasn't sure if anyone else noticed, but she sure did. So now she wanted to know what was up. Before she had to ask again, his facial features relaxed and he opened his mouth.

"Right now…" he muttered and his eyes wondered to the dull fire, "I'm turning sixteen, and one-hundred years ago I just would have found out I was the Avatar." He took a deep breath, "I couldn't imagine after all we've been through that I now would have been told my destiny as Avatar. I would have been even more of a let down."

Katara reached out for his shoulder and grasped it, "Aang, but that didn't happen. You're getting worried about things that never happed and never will happen." She set her eyes sternly on him. "If the monks weren't supposed to tell you until you were sixteen, yes, a lot of things would be different right now, but why should we be thinking about those types of things? We've won the war Aang, that's what's important. Everyone knows you're here and you're helping to restore the nations. It has been four years and so many things have changed thanks to you." She never let go of his shoulder as she continued to squeeze it to comfort him. He let her rub his shoulder more as he listened to the waves sweep across the sand then grow distant in a constant pattern.

Tilting his head to the side he whispered, "Just the thought Katara. It makes me see how much destiny plays with our lives. It's amazing and scary all at the same time." She nodded her head in agreement because she was glad that destiny had brought them together in the South Pole.

"Yea, I know."

Suddenly before she knew it, she scooted herself behind Aang to rub both his shoulders. At first it was to comfort him from all the stress of being the Avatar, but she couldn't ignore the fact that she liked to be close to him; touching him. There had been a couple of innocent intimate moments they shared, but it never got far. Usually there was something in the way blocking that barrier from ever happening. Most of it was simple self control, but there was still the thought lingering in their minds to go further.

As Katara rubbed along his shoulder blades, Aang's muscles instantly relaxed making him breathe a little better. He didn't even know his muscles were so tense in the first place. All his feeling was going to her fingertips pressing against his back. His feet prickled beneath the sand at the good sensation. Katara knew where all the right spots were and Aang was thankful he had her. So thankful that…

She startled him by pressing her lips against his neck. His heart made an extra beat and sped up. She was even surprised herself, but just staring at his back side she felt a tug to kiss him, but just as quick, it was over. Neither of them made a sound, but Katara loosened up her grasp while massaging him. All of sudden a blush crept up his face making him warmer than he was a minute ago, and he couldn't get rid of the feeling of her lips on his skin.

The fire crackled and some ashes flew up, floating away with the breeze. There were still a handful of sticks in the fire.

Aang tried to steady his heartbeat back to normal, but Katara made that really hard by continuing to press her hands along his spine.

Once more she brought her hands back to his sculpted shoulders, then his neck. He straightened up again and she caught him trying to calm himself down. Mentally laughing at how uneasy he was acting, she rubbed his shoulder blades with more force.

Trying to get a rise out of him again she pressed her face in the crook of his neck and pushed her lips just below his ear.

He caught his breath as his heart jumped against his rib cage. Biting the inside of his cheek he could tell she was doing this on purpose. She almost always did and she admitted to doing this.

She nuzzled her face into his neck further to be closer and just as she was about to kiss him again, he quickly twisted himself to face her and their eyes finally met. He kneeled down and Aang felt his heart leap once more before he embraced her hair from the back of her head. Looking at her bottom lip slightly pushed out one last time, he locked his lips against hers more forceful than he'd ever been. At first her eyes widened at his demand but she knew in the back of her mind it was coming. He was a teenage boy for goodness sakes; she'd have been surprised if he didn't react this way.

Just after a moment Katara's arms wrapped themselves around Aang's shoulders as she kissed him back trying to be just as forceful but he wouldn't let her. As they continued to kiss to see who was in charge of the moment, Katara slipped back into the sand as Aang adjoined their lips not wanting to let go as he pursued over her. His heart raced as he felt her kiss back and it was nice for a change with him being in the lead.

But as soon as Katara tugged down his side towards her, half his body sunk flaccid and he slowed down the kiss to take in the feeling of her soft lips. He didn't want to have to forget or wait to kiss her again. Before the moment of heat progressed again, Katara slipped her hand against his side. This brought back the shivers running up his back and he finally pulled away to breathe.

It took a minute to catch up with everything, but Aang sat back and Katara propped herself up.

She liked this. Being with Aang just enjoying each others company. Even if it was way too early before the sun would rise. As they sat there Katara pushed sand around with her toes sending chills up her legs at its coolness. A couple more minutes of silence past before Katara scooted herself to a position in front of Aang. He looked lost in the flames but as Katara reached out to touch his thigh, he gazed at her lively blue eyes.

Katara wanted more of him. And as he got older he looked amazing; and he was all hers. The ways he treated her and looked at her everyday were the best feelings. Not only could she make his heart race a little faster, but he could aways get her going. And she absolutely loved it. The way her palms sweated when he laid in bed with her just for the sake he could, or when he paused in front of her before fully kissing her.

Right then she wanted to kiss him again; to feel that closeness they rarely got to experience with each other. Her stomach flipped as she leaned in again. Aang saw where this was going and touched the side of her beige toned skin. Their noses brushed together as their lips neared closer. Pausing in the moment, neither was taken aback this time from the suddenness but Katara still had a plan to take control this time.

Aang gently kissed the corner of her lips and pulled back to see any type of reaction. She looked calm as ever with her mouth outlining into a smile. Thinking it was okay to continue with the kiss he was just about to catch her lips when she pulled herself away. Keeping a hand on his arm to make sure he didn't try anything more, she knew she had him right where she wanted him.

He saw a shining glint in her eye as she kept him in a firm position. Not knowing what was going on, he shifted slightly only to become aware of her breathing. They were in perfect sync with the waves.

She tightened her grip around his arm and moved herself closer as a gasp escaped him. He was almost sure she wanted the control this time and he would let her if it meant her pulling on him. Katara's face lit up from the closeness and she traced every shadow on his face from the fire flickering around. She took a deep breath to make sure she didn't do anything brash and at just the right moment, her body was by his side as she leaned in closer about to kiss his neck.

Aang not expecting this but kept still for her, his breaths deepened waiting for her to press her lips against him. She was even more beautiful at night with the moonlight radiating in her eyes and even the fire kissed her complexion making her look warmer.

Suddenly the moment seemed to speed up Aang could barley collect it happened at all. Katara, instead of kissing his neck, she pressed her face against the side of his and quickly traced two small kisses against his jaw, then the corner of his lips. At that moment he knew she was teasing him! Wanting to get back at her and continue the moment, he was unable, due to her firm grip on him.

When it seemed she was going to give in, she pressed her lips against Aang's ear closest to her. "Happy birthday, Aang," she whispered and finally loosened her grasp around him, pushing herself away from him to stand up. He felt frozen sitting there now; she had stopped and was leaving him again. It _was_ to tease. Not blinking, he tilted his head up to her to see her big smile. Katara's smile always brought back flutters from an invisible source.

Katara stood up straight and made sure not to touch him again in fear she wouldn't stop this time. She ran a hand through part of her hair, pushing it behind her ear. Biting her lip she knew she should say one more thing before leaving him and returning to bed. "Aang," she glowed, hiding all her wanting for him, "You're sixteen now. You know you're the Avatar, you know you stopped the war; you know you're not alone because you have us. Don't worry about such things that will never happen," she paused wanting to touch his face again, "because it's already in the past."

With one last look at him, she gave him a reassuring smile and departed through the bushes from which she came. He watched her trail away and Aang found himself sighing as he sat himself back on the sand as if she never came. But this time the air felt less harsh. All the sticks were almost burned within the fire; they were mostly dry ashes lying in a pile.

Katara always had her way of making everything okay when life got complicated. His destiny was to meet her and the new thoughts reassured him that he was where he was supposed to be. The monks' maybe were to tell him of his destiny as Avatar when he was sixteen, but fortunately he was told when he was twelve. Everything had a way of working out and he couldn't be more pleased.

He watched the weak flames flicker a last time and in the distance he saw the moon slowly setting. Barely being able to feel the heat any more, Aang took a deep breathe to blow out the fire. As he released his breath and blew out the fire from the sixteen sticks, the ashes floated away with the wind. The fire slowly diminished before completely disappearing. Aang pushed himself off the ground, the sticks were burned and Katara erased any second thought of his that turning sixteen was a bad thing.

He left the shore that night looking forward to what destiny had in store for him next. Especially with Katara.

* * *

Wow the first short storyI've writen for about five months! :) I have to say I proud of myself for finally finding my groove- for awhile I thought I'd lost it. That really freaked me out.

So anyway I really hoped you guys liked my first Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction. I'd really like to hear what you guys think about it. Was it **Good? Bad? Okay?** Either one I'd really love to know what was _good_ about this and what I need to _improve_ on. I always respond to my reviews, so please take the time, even if it's to say "I liked it :)" lol. Yep, everything's appreciated :D


End file.
